The University of Rochester Cancer Center is a Department of the School of Medicine and Dentistry. The Center's responsibilities include clinical and laboratory research, patient care, and postdoctoral education. The Cancer Center serves the 11-county Rochester-Finger Lakes region of upstate New York, a region of approximately 1.3 million people. The participation of five Rochester hospitals in the Center's clinical research and patient care activities represents a major programmatic strength. The Center's research activities are organized around six Established Research Programs: Adult Oncology, Behavioral Medicine, Cell Growth and Regulation, Developmental Therapeutics, Immunology, and Molecular Genetics. Developing Research Programs in Pediatric Oncology and Thoracic Oncology are designed to enhance the Center's translational activities. Support for the Cancer Center's research programs is provided by seven shared resources: An Animal Tumor Research/Xenograft, Biostatistics, Cell Separation/Flow Cytometry, Dishwashing, Experimental Pathology/Ultrastructure, NMR, and Transgenic Mouse shared resources. The past three years have been a time of major transition for the University of Rochester Cancer Center. A new Director has been appointed, and other changes in key leadership positions are also underway. This period of reorganization is viewed as a major opportunity to reshape the Cancer Center: to take maximum advantage of current strengths, to address existing weaknesses, and to develop a plan that will carry the Center into the twenty-first century. Significant resources have been committed to the Cancer Center so that the necessary changes can be implemented. An additional four years of continued support is requested for the Center. This support will provide the stability needed to complete the ongoing leadership recruitments, to strengthen the Center's research programs by recruitment of new faculty, to enhance the Center's translational research activities, and to complete the process of reasserting the Center's leadership role in the clinical and laboratory research in the University and broader community.